Nurse Charming
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy bekerja sebagai perawat baru di rumah sakit Fairy Tail, bertemu teman baru, akrab dengan para pasien, sabar menahan emosi, dan bertemu cinta sejati. Cerita kikuk yang romantis dan hangat diceritakan dalam potongan cerita 100 kata di setiap chapter. This picture's by Bremm Ruarte
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata di setiap chapter. Aku akan _mengupdatenya_ tiap hari.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rumah Sakit Fairy Tail**_

Seorang gadis pirang panjang sebahu, berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sakit, kedua matanya berwarna coklat menatap sebuah bangunan rumah sakit yang berdiri megah dan senyuman lebar tersirat di paras cantiknya. Menghela napas sejenak mengurangi ketegangan dan kegugupannya, angin sejuk berhembus semilir membawakan melody penghantar tidur. Rambut pirang gadis itu tersibak oleh angin bagaikan seorang gadis penari _tango _yang menari mengangkat gaun roknya ke atas. Gadis itu tahu bahwa angin nakal telah merusak penampilannya, dia merapikan rambutnya kembali dengan jari - jemarinya secara pelan dan lembut.

_'Mama, papa. Aku akan menjadi perawat yang baik dan mengabdi pada masyarakat. Lihatlah Lucy dari surga.'_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Namaku Lucy Heartifila_

_**(Catatan Author** : Para readerku yang terhormat maafkan aku, laptopku sedang error dan dalam perbaikan hingga 15 mei 2013 karena itu semua ceritaku yang on- going terpaksa berstatus Hiatus sementara. Sekarang aku menggunakan laptop adikku, cerita ini akan aku update setiap hari (kalau sempat) tapi yang pasti akan aku update yang ini. Terima kasih telah membaca pesan ini dan potongan cerita 100 kata)_

_See You_

_And_

_**Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o**_


	2. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata di setiap chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Namaku Lucy Heartfilia  
**_

"Kamu kah yang mendaftar menjadi perawat baru di sini?" tanya pemilik rumah sakit Fairy Tail, tangannya yang kecil dan telah mengerut setambah usia beliau memegang dagu, serius membaca sebuah formulir berisikan keterangan biodata perawat baru itu.

"I-iya!" Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku, terlihat bukan seperti suster baru yang mendaftar di rumah sakit malahan seperti calon tentara masa latihan.

Sebuah senyuman lebar dibalik kumisnya tengah memutih dan berkata, "Kenapa kamu gugup sekali? Santai saja. Ini bukan akademi tentara"

"Maaf," ucapnya, tersipu malu.

"Hahaha...Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kamu perawat yang ceria. Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Kau Lulus!  
_

_Terima kasih sebelumnya pada Velisia (Guest) : Saya berencana memasukan Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Loki, dan para anggota Fairy Tail lainnya sebagai dokter dan perawat. Begitu juga kisah cinta mereka. Tapi setelah saya pikirkan akhirnya saya memilih fokus pada Natsu. Tapi tenang, semua chara di Fairy Tail ada semua dengan berbagai peran. Tunggu saja._

_Nnatsuki : Gomen(maaf), jika ini sedikit. Soalnya ini cerita pendek 100 kata. Hari ini saya sangat tertarik dengan Drabbles dan Snippets(potongan)sehingga saya ingin mencoba tantangan membuatnya, tapi saya akan mengupdatenya terus dalam chapter berantai sekaligus (4-6 chapter)_

_Mohon perhatian sekalian, Ini bukan summary tapi cerita pendek 100 kata. Terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereviewsnya._

_See You_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	3. Kau Lulus!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata di setiap chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kau Lulus!  
**_

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Iya"

"Hm..." Sejenak pemilik itu membaca formulir, alis putihnya ditarik ke bawah lalu keatas berulang kali dan helaan napasnya menggema dalam ruangan. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kamu bekerja, nona Lucy?"

"Iya, pak. Saya baru lulus satu bulan yang lalu. Saya tahu ini mendadak. Apa saya tidak diterima? Saya akan berjanji melakukan pekerjaan sebaik mungkin dan tidak pernah mengecewakan anda!" Lucy berusaha menyakinkan pemilik itu untuk menerimanya.

"Hm..."

Lucy tertunduk murung, hatinya tampak gundah akan keputusan akhir. Kedua tangannya digepalkan kuat dan berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya di terima.

"Aku bisa melihat semangat dan tekadmu, nona Lucy. Kau Lulus!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Mirajane  
_

_See You_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	4. Mirajane

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata di setiap chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mirajane  
**_

"Saya di terima?"

Pria separuh baya itu memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan besar dibalik senyuman lebarnya, kumis berwarna putihnya tertarik melebar seiring lengkungan senyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lucy berasa tak percaya, buliran air mata tampak menghalangi pandangannya. 'Mama papa, kalian dengar? Lucy diterima.'

"Angkat kepalamu, nona Lucy."

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, dia menghapus butiran kaca air di matanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih"

"Kamu mulai bekerja besok pagi. Untuk hari ini, silakan berkeliling untuk mengenal dekat lingkungan barumu. Aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan membantumu hari ini. Mirajane!"

"Iya," jawab seseorang, suara lembut dan halus terdengar di samping ruangan, berjalan menghampiri atasannya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Dia bukan suster tapi dia bidadari.  
_

_See You_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	5. Dia bukan suster tapi dia bidadari

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dia bukan suster tapi dia bidadari  
**_

Seseorang berjalan dari ruangan sebelah dan menampakkan diri diantara mereka. Di sebelah Lucy telah berdiri seorang wanita anggun, berparas menawan dan memiliki aura menyilaukan. Rambut berwarna putih setara dengan warna pakaian susternya di biarkan tergurai indah, paras menawan dan ramah terlihat sangat sesuai dengan dirinya. Bagaikan seorang putri dari negeri dongeng. Semua pria di dunia, gila dan pingsan dibuatnya atau menangis darah karena ditolaknya. Lucy hanya terpana dan terpukau dengan keanggunannya. Mata yang berwarna coklat tak beralih pada sosok itu dan berkhayal seandainya dirinya seorang pria sudah pasti jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

_'Cantik. Dia bukan suster tapi dia bidadari'_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Makarov Dreyar.  
_

_Voting Guys : Silahkan kalian memilih para tokoh pria Fairy Tail di bawah ini untuk memerankan dokter di rumah sakit Fairy Tail._

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Loke_

_Dengan peran dokter sebagai berikut: Dokter bedah dan penyakit dalam, Dokter anak, Dokter ahli kecantikan dan kulit dan Dokter hewan._

_Silahkan Guys memilih, Untuk Natsu ( batas akhirnya adalah besok soalnya dia akan muncul beberapa chapter lagi) sedangkan Gray (batas akhirnya adalah 2 hari lagi). Aku akan memilih dengan rating vote terbanyak._

_See You. Thanks_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	6. Makarov Dreyar

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Makarov Dreyar  
**_

"Ada apa?"

"Akh. Bukan apa-apa." Lucy tersadar dari dunia khayalan, tersipu malu tipis. _'Sungguh malunya diriku. Hari pertama sudah terlihat bodoh'_

"Akan kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Mirajane Strauss, suster kepala rumah sakit ini dan Mira, dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia, suster baru di sini. Sementara diriku adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, namaku Makarov Dreyar. Nona Lucy, Janjimu harus dipegang teguh."

"Ba-baik, pak kepala!"

"Hahaha... Kamu memang suster yang gampang gugup. Mira, tolong kamu bantu Lucy berkeliling rumah sakit."

"Baik," jawab Mirajane, menoleh ke arah Lucy dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Ayo."

Lucy mengangguk pelan, pamit pada atasannya dan mengikuti Mirajane.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Ekspedisi part one.  
_

_**(Guys, it's Voting time!)**: Silahkan kalian memilih para tokoh pria Fairy Tail di bawah ini untuk memerankan dokter di rumah sakit Fairy Tail._

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Loke_

_Dengan peran dokter sebagai berikut: Dokter bedah dan penyakit dalam, Dokter anak, Dokter ahli kecantikan dan kulit dan Dokter hewan._

_Silahkan Guys memilih, Untuk Natsu ( batas akhirnya adalah besok soalnya dia akan muncul beberapa chapter lagi) sedangkan Gray (batas akhirnya adalah 2 hari lagi). Aku akan memilih dengan rating vote terbanyak._

_Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada : Terima kasih sudah mereviews dan membacanya._

_**(Catatan Author** : Saya lupa memberitahukan bahwa di cerita ini, sihir itu tidak ada sehingga mereka hanya manusia biasa. Sedangkan Happy dan lainnya tetap ada tetapi mereka tidak berbicara**)**_

_See You. Thanks. Reviews, Please and I waiting for your votes_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	7. Ekspedisi One

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 : Ekspedisi part One (Ruang Istirahat)  
**_

"Di sini ruang istirahat para suster. Biasanya mereka bercanda ria dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruangan ini. Akan aku perkenalkan mereka padamu."

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tenang saja. Kamu tidak akan dimakan oleh mereka."

_'Eh? Dimakan? Aku? Mereka?'_ heran Lucy dalam hati, membayangkan seperti apa wujud mereka. Mirajane tertawa geli pasti gadis itu sedang membayangkan mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti dirimu. Mereka memang liar dan menakutkan tapi semuanya ramah dan bersahabat. Ayo."

Mirajane mendorong pintu geser ruangan itu. "Semuanya kita kedatangan kawan bar-"

"... ... ..." Hening menghantui ruangan, tidak ada satupun suster yang berada di tempat meski sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Ekspedisi part Two._

_(Aku masih mempertahankan jumlah kata sebanyak 100 kata dari chapter awal hingga chapter ini )_

_**(Catatan Author** : Saya lupa memberitahukan bahwa di cerita ini, sihir itu tidak ada sehingga mereka hanya manusia biasa. Sedangkan Happy dan lainnya tetap ada tetapi mereka tidak berbicara**)**_

_Thanks. Reviews, Please and I waiting for Natsu votes._

_See You._

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	8. Ekspedisi Two

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 : Ekspedisi part Two (Ruang Persediaan)  
**_

"Maafkan aku, Lucy. Niatku ingin memperkenalkan dirimu malah tidak ada satupun suster di sana."

"Sudah. Tidak usah dipermasalahkan, Mira_-san_. Aku tahu pasti mereka sangat sibuk merawat pasien."

"Tapi'kan..." Mirajane masih kecewa.

"Mira_-san_, ini tempat apa?" tanya Lucy, dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai itu toh masih ada hari esok untuk berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Hm?" Mira menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Akh. Itu ruang persediaan seperti Infus, jarum suntik, dan sebagainya."

Mulut Lucy membentuk huruf 'O' dan berusaha menyimpan nama ruangan itu dalam memori otaknya, sebab semua ruangan rumah sakit selain kamar pasien tampak sama di mata gadis itu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Ekspedisi part Three._

_Thanks. Reviews, Please and I waiting for Natsu votes._

_See You._

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	9. Ekspedisi Three

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 : Ekspedisi part Three (Ruang perpustakaan, kantin dan ruang mayat)  
**_

_**Ruang perpustakaan.**_

"Ruang perpustaakan. Rumah sakit kami memiliki fasilitas buku perpustakaan terlengkap, segala macam buku ada di sini."

Lucy terkagum melihat deretan rak buku dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan buku tertata di dalamnya. Suatu saat, dia ingin mencoba baca di sini.

**_Kantin_**

"Hidangan lezat semua ada di Kantin ini. Masakan Dunia, mulai masakan Asia hingga Eropa tersedia lengkap di sana."

Lucy menahan ludah serta ayam perutnya berkokok kelaparan. Mirajane tertawa geli.

_**Ruang mayat**_

"Mau masuk ke dalam, Lucy?"

"Tidak mau! Siapa yang sudi ke ruang mayat?!

"Apa kamu takut?"

"T-ti-tidak!"

Mirajane menahan tawa. _'Lucy, Ucapanmu berbeda dengan gerakan tubuhmu'_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : **Ekspedisi Terakhir._

_Thanks. Reviews, Please and I still waiting for Natsu votes._

_See You._

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	10. Ekspedisi Terakhir

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Ekspedisi terakhir (Area praktek dokter)  
**_

"Sampai di sini ekspedisi kita hari ini."

"Huh?"_**  
**_

Mirajane mengangguk, senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah lepas. Lucy memandang heran di sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang menarik di sana hanyalah lorong-lorong koridor di setiap area. "Maafkan aku, Lucy. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lebih jauh sebab di sebelah sana adalah area praktek dokter. Mereka sangat sibuk hari ini, kita dilarang mengganggu mereka. Jangan khawatir, kalian akan bertemu dan saling bekerjasama"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mira-san."

"Oh, aku lupa! Ini seragam barumu, Lucy," katanya, menunjukkan seragam putih terbungkus rapi dalam plastik bening. Lucy bahagia menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Mira-_san_!"

"Mohon Kerjasamanya, Lucy."

"Baik!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 26, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next : Mama, Papa!**  
_

_Thanks. Reviews, Please._

_See You._

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	11. Mama, Papa!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

_Summary_ : Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

Warning : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Mama, Papa!  
**_

"Mama, papa! Aku punya kejutan buat kalian." kata Lucy, menyodongkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya di depan sebuah bingkai foto. Setiap Lucy mengalami berbagai peristiwa, dia tidak lupa menceritakannya kepada orang tuanya walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sedang bercerita dengan sebuah bingkai foto mama dan papanya. Lucy yakin, mereka mendengarkannya dari surga.

"Tada~" Lucy memperlihatkan seragam putih yang masih terperangkap dalam segel bening ke depan foto almarhum orang tuanya. "Mama, papa. Kalian tahu apa artinya? Lucy diterima bekerja di rumah sakit Fairy Tail. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang suster yang hebat dan mengabdi pada masyarakat seperti mama." gumam Lucy.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Next** _: _Ciuman Mentari Pagi.  
_

_**Balasan reviews** : Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan pada semua pembaca :"__Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews cerita ini serta memberikan votes buat Natsu dkk"_

_Untuk My. Haine : . Saya mengerti sifat-sifat mereka, dalam cerita ini saya sedikit merubah sifat mereka. Oeh karena itu, saya memilih genre drama. Sehingga sifat mereka dalam anime berbeda dengan cerita ini sebab mereka adalah dokter sehingga tingkah laku mereka harus terjaga dan menjadi panutan masyarakat._

_Untuk Himiki-chan :__ Iya, happy tidak bisa berbicara di sini tapi dia tetap jadi teman natsu meski dalam bentuk kucing biasa._

___Untuk Hanara Kashijiku : __Tenang saja! Akan saya usahakan endingnya dengan Natsu meski banyak yang suka Lucy mulai dari para dokter maupun pasien._

_____Untuk Guest( Gomen,'No name') : __Saranmu sangat membantu kok. Terima kasih._

_Untuk Hinaru Gracy : Hai. Yoroshiku, Hinaru-san._

_Untuk Hana Hii-chan : Saranmu sudah membantuku. Terima kasih._

_Nnatsuki : Iya, Natsu menjadi dokter. Aku sendiri berharap dia menjadi dokter pribadiku (*Plakk! Dia bukan milikmu seorang, woi! Milik Mashima Hiro dan para penggemarnya*) Oke, aku akan lanjutkan! Ganbatte, Boku!_

_Azalya Dragneel : Hehehe... Ini memang sedikit tapi saya akan mengupdate terus menerus dalam chapter berantai (antara 6 atau 10 chapter) setiap harinya._

_Velisia (Guest): Saya akan membalas setiap reviews para reader pada awal cerita di hari selanjutnya. Oh saya hampir lupa, terima kasih sudah membaca 'I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me!' sebenarnya saya sudah membuat chapter 3 dan menyerahkannya ke beta reader (erzaascarlet ), dia sangat sibuk sehingga saya hanya bisa menunggunya. Tidak perlu minta maaf, It's okay! saya harap kamu selalu memberikan komentar sehingga memberikan motivasi dan saran buat saya. Thanks!_

_Erza, Zeref, Mavis, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Wendy dll semua ada di sini. Erza mendapatkan peran sebagai dokter Kandungan dan memiliki kekasih. Lucy akan bertemu dengannya._

_Nene : Natsu memang bikin gregetan. Pasti tidak terpikir, dia menjadi seorang dokter. Ok. Saya masukan suaramu._

_Mako-chan : Oke, aku masukan, ya!_

_**(Author Notes**: Ada yang menyukai Inuyasha? Menyukai crackpairs Kagome dan Sesshomaru? Aku mempunyai fanfictions mereka di Fanfiction Inuyasha dalam versi Inggris. Awalnya aku membuat cerita itu untuk ikut dalam Dokuga Contest, ternyata aku telat informasi, Dokuga Contest sudah ditutup sehingga gagal berpartisipasi dan melanjutkan kisah mereka tanpa mengikuti persyaratan Dokuga lagi. *Sobs...Sobs*. __Aku berencana akan membuat One-shoot NaLu, ada yang punya ide? Silakan PM diriku jika anda memiliki ide untuk One-shot Nalu)_

* * *

_**(Warning** : Suara untuk Natsu telah ditutup)_

_**Me** : "Natsu, aku sudah menemukan peranmu!"_

_**Natsu** : "Benarkah?! Akhirnya aku muncul!_

_**Happy** : "Aye, Sir!"_

_**Me** : "Hm. Silakan ini naskahmu!"_

_**Natsu** : "NANII ?!(APA?!) Zhe-chi, apa benar ini peranku?"_

_**Me** : "Hm...Hm!" (*angguk-angguk*)_

_**Natsu** : "__Hm...Sedikit sulit bagiku dan merepotkan"_

_**Me** :" Kau pasti bisa Natsu! Para Reader telah memberikan suara mereka untuk peran itu, tolong jangan kecewakan mereka. Tunjukkan kehebatanmu. Kau adalah idola bagi siapapun. Dragon slayer terhebat sepanjang masa. Igneel pasti bangga padamu, dia tidak hanya bangga karena kau adalah dragon slayer terhebat tapi dia juga bangga karena semua orang mengidolakanmu dan tunduk padamu._

_**Natsu** : Hmm..._

**_Perhatian : bayangan Natsu._**

**_(Natsu dan Laxus)_**

_"Laxus, cium kakiku!"_

_"Baik, Natsu!"_

**_(Natsu dan Erza)_**

_"Erza minta maaf padaku! kau selalu berbuat kasar padaku!"_

_"Maafkan, aku, Natsu."_

**_(Natsu di mata fansnya)_**

_"Kyaa, itu' kan Natsu Dragneel?!"_

_"Ayo, kita berfoto bareng!"_

_"Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya!"_

_"Aku ingin mencubit pipinya."_

_"Kyaaaa, Natsu!"_

_"Kyaa, Natsu, lihat kemari!"_

_"Ahhh~. Aku meleleh melihat kerennya dia!"_

**_(Natsu di mata Igneel)_**

_"Natsu, kau sudah membuatku bangga. Tidak sia-sia aku mengasuh dirimu. Kau adalah kebanggaanku, Natsu!"_

**_Bayangan Natsu berakhir._**

_**Me**: Doo "(Bagaimana)?"_

_**Natsu** : "Khihii...Hahahaha"_

_**Me** : (*Natsu menakutkan. Awas, tuch! Rahang mulutmu tidak bisa kembali*)_

_**Natsu** : "Oke. Aku ambil peran ini! Aku akan menjadi terkenal!"_

_**Me** : (* Dia polos sekali dan gampang dipengaruhi*)_

_**Natsu** : "Dee? Kapan aku akan muncul? Apa di chapter selanjutnya?"_

_**Me** : "Tidak! Hafalkan dulu Naskahmu! Sebentar lagi kau akan muncul, karena itu hapalkan teksmu!"_

_**Natsu** : "Yosh! Iku zo, Happy! (Ayo kita mulai, Happy!)"_

_**Happy** : "Aye, sir!"_

_**Me** : Chotto matte, Happy! (Tunggu sebentar, Happy!)_

_**Happy** : Nani yo? (Ada apa?)_

_**Me** : Di sini kau dapat peran jadi kucing biasa. Kau tidak bisa berbicara. Kau hanya bisa, 'meow! meow!'."_

_**Happy** : "Ehhh?! Tidak Mau!"_

_**Me** : "Apa kau menolak perintahku, HAPPY ?!" (* melotot*) Kau tahu akibatnya jika menolaknya, Happy."_

_**Happy** : "Z-Zhe-chi, kau menakutkan. Aku takut...Natsu, Tolong aku!"_

_**Natsu** : "Aku sedang sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku, Happy! Sebentar lagi aku akan muncul dan terkenal."_

_**Happy** : Hiks...hiks kau lebih mementingkan karir dibandingkan persahabatan kita...Dimana jiwa setiakawanmu, Natsu...hiks..."_

_**Me** : "H.A.P.P.Y" (* Sedia lakban dan siap digunakan*)_

_**Happy** : "KyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Siapa saja tolong akuuuuu?!"_

_2 menit kemudian,_

_**Happy** : "Huummmmm."_

_**Me** : Huff...akhirnya selesai juga! Akhh! Maafkan aku para readerku. Hiraukan apa yang kalian lihat tadi. Sampai jumpa lagi, di acara channel yang sama eh...maksudku di cerita yang sama. Sayonara!_

_**Natsu** : "Igneel! Sebentar lagi, aku akan terkenal! Lihat aku, Igneel!"_

**_(It's just cliffhanger)_**

_Thanks_

_See You_

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	12. Ciuman mentari pagi

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Ciuman mentari pagi  
**_

Pangeran pagi menggantikan ratu malam, cahaya pagi_ nan_ hangat menyilaukan menghantarkan makhluk hidup untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Lucy masih ternyenyak dalam mimpi seolah enggan bangun, meski silauan pagi menembus tirai jendela apartemen Lucy dan memberikan ciuman ke keningnya dan kedua matanya.

"Aku mohon, mama. 5 menit lagi."

Pangeran pagi melakukan segala cara untuk membangunkan putri tidur itu. Lucy bagai seorang tahanan yang tak mampu bersembunyi_ dalam gelap_, **...** cahaya mentari pagi adalah Terang yang membawa Lucy terpaksa kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Hmmm. Sudah pagi, ya?" ujarnya sambil merentangkan tubuh kakunya. "Oh, Tuhan! Aku'kan harus pergi bekerja!" katanya sambil beranjak dari kasur.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	13. Unexpected Accidents

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Unexpected Accidents  
**_

"Sial! Jam wekerku terlambat setengah jam, di sana menunjukkan waktu 06.35 sedangkan, sekarang pukul 07.00 walau tidak telat, aku harus memberikan kesan baik di hari pertama," omel Lucy sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Awas!" teriak seseorang. Lucy menoleh ke suara tersebut dan...Brukk! Sebuah kecelakan tak diduga terjadi.

"Ow...sakit!" keluh Lucy sambil mengelus lengannya yang berasa nyeri.

"Maaf." Orang itu meminta maaf dan menawarkan bantuan pada Lucy. Gadis itu tidak menolaknya.

"Sekali lagi, Maaf!" Pria itu berkali-kali membungkuk dan memohon maaf pada dirinya. "Hehehe... Sudahlah," gumam Lucy, dia merasa tidak enak dengan pria di depannya terusan meminta maaf.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	14. Siapa dia?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Siapa dia?  
**_

"Maafkan aku! Hari ini, aku sedang terburu-buru!"

"Tidak apa-apa,kok!"

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya sambil menatap khawatir Lucy.

"Nyeri sedikit di bagian lengan tapi nanti sembuh sendiri," jawab Lucy sambil berusaha menggerakkan lengan kanan waulau sedikit nyeri.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku...Hm!" Pria itu mendadak menggenggam lengan kiri Lucy dan menatap serius arloji gadis itu. "Tidak! Sudah pukul 07.15. Aku harus pergi! Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal!" Pria itu beranjak pergi begitu saja. Lucy memandang heran pria berambut jabrik hitam yang terlihat sangat mengejar waktu dan bertanya dalam hati,

_'Siapa dia? Dokterkah? Perawatkah? Janitorkah* atau tamu pasien?'_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Janitor***( Orang yang membershikan ruangan)_

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	15. Teman baru

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 15 : Teman baru  
**_

Lucy menelan ludah dan seluruh tubuhnya tegang, penaka berat rasanya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Gadis pirang itu menampar kedua pipinya, ngilu sertai warna merah bercabang terlihat seakan sebuah tato tangan merah di pipi.

_'Kemana semangatmu semalam, Lucy?! Fokus! Tidak boleh gugup! Ingat janjimu, Lucy Heartfilia!'_ geram Lucy dalam hati, dia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah ketenangan menyebar luas di dalam dirinya.

"Akh! Lucy~!" seru Mirajane sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Mira_-san_!" balasnya.

"Kemarilah!" ajak Mirajane sambil menarik lengannya serta membawanya ke hadapan sepuluh suster yang berkumpul di ruang resepsionis.

"Semuanya, aku perkenalkan teman baru kita, Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	16. Perkenalan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 16 : Perkenalan  
**_

"Oke, Lucy. Aku perkenalkan mereka. Kita mulai dari urutan terakhir. Dia, Cana Alberona."

"Yo!"

"Evergreen."

"Hai."

"Bisca Conell"

"Hai."

"Laki Olietta"

"Hello."

"Kinana"

"Salam kenal."

"Meldy"

"Hello."

"Sherry Blendy"

"Hai~"

"Milianna"

"Hello"

"Risley Law"

"Hai."

"Terakhir, Levy Mcgarden."

"Semoga kita berteman baik, Lucy."

_"Eto..._Se-senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Mohon kerjasamanya!" gugup Lucy, membungkuk badannya bermaksud menyembunyikan sifat pemalu dan gugup.

"Hahaha...Tidak perlu formal begitu." Cana tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Kita bukan dokter atau atasanmu. Kita adalah teman barumu."

Sepuluh suster serta Mirajane saling bertatapan dan mengangguk seakan sependapat. "Mohon Kerjasamanya dan selamat datang di rumah sakit Fairy Tail!"

"Iya."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	17. Handuk

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 : Handuk  
**_

"Lucy, bisakah kamu mengembalikan handuk ini ke ruang persediaan?"

"_Oke_," jawab Lucy, dia mengambil tumpukan handuk dari gadis bertubuh kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Luc-." Gadis mungil berambut biru laut terdiam sesaat, tersipu malu sesekali melirik Lucy kemudian mengalihkan lirikannya.

"Ada apa, Levy?"

"_Eto_..."

"Kenapa?"

"A-apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Lu-chan?" gumamnya tergugu-gugu.

"Eh?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh."

"Benarkah?!"

"Kamu boleh memanggilku Lu-chan," kata Lucy, berasa tidak percaya seseorang memanggilnya begitu akrab padahal selama di akademi, tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya akrab.

"Panggil aku, Levy-chan!"

"Levy, Ayo!"

"Tunggu aku, Laki! Tolong kembalikan handuknya, Lu-chan!"

"_Oke_, Levy-chan!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	18. Anak kecil

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 18 : Anak Kecil  
**_

"Uwaa. Handuk ini menghalangi pandanganku. Seharusnya aku bagi dua baris tapi tampaknya merepotkan bolak-balik. Terserahlah!" Gadis pirang itu menelusuri koridor berusaha mengandalkan insting di setiap langkahnya, tumpukan handuk putih menutupi pandangannya.

"Mereka semua sangat ramah padaku. Aku tidak menyesal telah bekerja di sini."

"Kejar kami, dokter!" seru sekelompok anak kecil diantara lorong koridor depan Lucy.

"Kalian, jangan berlarian di koridor," seru seseorang yang mengejar mereka.

"Tangkap kami, dokter!" tantang anak kecil sambil menunjukkan pantatnya serta bergoyang sembari mengejek dokter itu.

"Kalian! Berani sekali, kalian!" marahnya menambah kecepatan langkahnya untuk menangkap sekelompok anak kecil itu.

"Uwaa. Dokter Natsu marah. Lari!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	19. Dokter pink

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 19 : Dokter Pink  
**_

"Kalian! Diam di tempat dan jangan berlarian di Koridor!"

Sekelompok anak nakal itu tidak menggubris peringatan dokter dan berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian. Lucy mendengar keramaian di depannya tetapi tumpukan handuk tidak mengizinkannya menengok ke depan, dia cuma bisa mendengarkan dan terus berjalan menuju ke ruang persediaan.

"Kalia-!" Dokter itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Lucy, berniat menghentikan lariannya malah menabrak gadis itu. Tumpukan handuk terpental dan jatuh berhamburan.

_'Hari ini, aku sial sekali! Aku ditabrak untuk kedua kalinya.'_

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Lucy membuka kedua matanya, menghiraukan ngilu lengan kanan yang masih belum sembuh. Seorang dokter berambut _pink_ berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 27, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	20. Bantuan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 : Bantuan  
**_

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. Lucy tergemap melihat tumpukan handuk putih itu tak lagi ada di tangannya justru berhamburan di atas lantai koridor. Gadis itu langsung berdiri tanpa bantuan pria berambut pink dan memungut handuk serta melipat kembali seperti semula. Melihat gadis pirang di depannya kalang kabut memungut dan sibuk melipat kembali handuk-handuk, hatinya tergugah untuk membantu dia.

"Ah. Tidak usah! Biar aku saja. Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaanku," larang Lucy sewaktu melihat pria berambut pink ikut memungut dan merapikan handuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan begitu! Itu..."

"Kalau ini adalah pekerjaanmu, sedemikian denganku...menolongmu adalah kewajiban bagiku."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Balasan Reviews :_ Seperti biasa, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya kepada reader karena telah membaca cerita ini._

_Troll Face : Semoga anda bisa menebaknya dengan sedikit petunjuk yang saya tulis pada chapter 14._

_Yuuki Hiruma : Thanks! I also never thought I would have this idea. Fairy Tail with medical sciences, everyone would not have thought it but this is an challenge for me. Okay! I will fight to continue it!_

_Himiki-chan : Ok! Saya akan terus melanjutkan setiap hari, jangan khawatir._

_Minami Luigi : Wah, anda borong kotak reviews. Saya akan menjawabnya satu persatu, ya?_

_Pertama, terima kasih telah menyukai ide saya._

_Kedua, Ini memang pendek. Namanya juga Snippets (potongan kata) biasanya berjumlah 100-200 kata sedangkan drabbles berjumlah 100-1000 kata._

_Ketiga, Ya, sesuai janjiku Natsu (sang protagonis) kita telah muncul. Ohh~ it's okay. Don't worry about that. Aku sangat senang jika anda mereviews ceritaku sehingga memberikan motivasi untuk maju._

_Keempat, Mungkin sama dengan jawaban saya yang kedua, 100 kata memang sedikit tapi aku sangat menikmati tantangan ini dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya, karena itu, mohon bersabarlah!_

* * *

_**(Author Notes** : Gray akan muncul pada chapter besok (jadi, aku masih menantikan suara kalian untuk Gray). Chapter hari ini fokus pada Natsu dan pertemuan Lucy dengan Wendy Marvell sedangkan chapter setelah Gray, akan terfokus pada Wendy dan Lucy menjadi suster pribadi Wendy**)**_

* * *

_Reviews, please!_

_Thanks,_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	21. Terbagi dua

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 21 : Terbagi dua  
**_

Lucy terpaksa menerima kebaikan pria berambut_ pink_ itu. Gadis tersebut tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sebuah pekerjaan berat akan cepat terselesaikan apabila dilakukan bersama. Handuk-handuk itu berhasil tertumpuk rapi lagi hanya dalam waktu dua menit sedangkan, jika dilakukan sendiri mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua menit. Sehabis itu, Lucy mengangkat tumpukan handuk sekaligus, ngilu di lengan memberatkan dirinya sehingga hilang keseimbangan. Barisan handuk berayun-ayun laksana seorang model _catwalks _mengikuti guncangan Lucy.

Pria berambut _pink_ itu menghela napas dan menghentikan lenggongan Lucy kemudian mengambil sebagian sehingga barisan handuk kini terbagi menjadi dua bagian.

"Ah!"

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**(**_**Author Notes** : Suara pemilihan dokter anak telah jatuh pada Natsu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Guest, Hana Hii-chan dan Mako-chan, mereka memilih Natsu sebagai dokter anak dan maafkan aku pada reviewer's yang memilih natsu sebagai dokter pilihan anda tetapi karena aku memutuskan dengan suara terbanyak. Awalnya Natsu dalam dua pilihan antara dokter anak dan dokter hewan kemudian Mako-chan datang dan memberikan suara dokter anak sehingga aku putuskan Natsu sebagai dokter anak. Maaf, tolong jangan bersedih hati dan terima kasih!**)**_

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	22. Kemana dia!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 22 : Kemana dia?!  
**_

"Souta, dokter Natsu tidak mengejar kita," kata gadis kecil berambut ikal yang terbagi dalam dua ikatan, keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya sendiri kalau dia mengejar kita."

"Atau barangkali dokter Natsu bosan bermain dengan kita?"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Dokter Natsu berbeda! Dia adalah pria sejati, tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya!"

"Tapi'kan orang dewasa selalu bilang begitu awalnya kemudian melupakan kita."

"APA KATAMU?!" bentak Souta, anak laki-laki berambut_ orange, _menarik kerah kawannya karena tidak terima ucapan dia.

"Souta, Kei!" Kawan lainnya berusaha melerai mereka.

"LALU KEMANA DIA?!"

"Mana aku tahu?!"

"Bodoh."

"KEI! KAMU!"

"Souta! Kei! Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	23. Maaf

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 23 : Maaf  
**_

"Reito." Semua tatapan mereka mengarah pada seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 2 tahun. Buliran air mata tertahan senada dengan bulatan bola matanya. Warna merah ceri tersurat tipis di wajahnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menunjukkan emosinya dibalik buliran air mata. Bocah tersebut berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena dia telah berjanji pada ayahnya bahwa dia akan menjadi anak baik selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Ada...apa dengan kalian? Bukannya...kalian sudah berjanji pada dokter Natsu untuk tidak bertengkar tapi sekarang..."

"Reito..."

"Coba kalian lihat! Kalian membuat Reito menangis!"

Souta dan Kei berpandangan mata dan tertegun sejenak. "Kei, Maaf."

"Aku juga."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	24. Mencari Dokter Natsu

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 24 : Mencari Dokter Natsu  
**_

"Maafkan kami, Reito." Souta dan Kei berdiri di samping bocah itu, mengelus lembut kepalanya. Senyuman manis tampak mewarnai wajah mungil bocah dua tahun itu, sembari menggantikan isakannya. "Hm!"

"Ini semua salah dokter Natsu!" kesal Souta.

"Souta. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja! Mencari dokter Natsu. Kita akan menyeretnya untuk mengulang permainan ini! Kalian setuju?!"

Kawanan Souta bersorak, beirama dan sependapat dengan rencana Souta. "Ayo beraksi!"

Para pasukan Souta mengikutinya dari belakang lalu berpencar.

Sementara itu, buronan utama yang diburu oleh para bocah cilik tersebut malah terlihat asyik berbincang dengan gadis berambut pirang tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah badai besar akan datang padanya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	25. Suster baru

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 25 : Suster baru  
**_

"He~ suster baru, ya? Pantas saja, aku tidak mengenal wajahmu."

"Iya."

"Kenapa Mira tidak memberitahukan pada kami?"

"Mungkin anda sudah pulang atau sibuk bekerja," jawab Lucy.

"Hmm...Kemarin, ya?" Pria berambut merah muda itu berusaha mengingat lembaran memori kemarin. "Aku belum pulang. Pekerjaan terus berantrian di hadapanku sehingga Tuhan mengizinkanku pulang larut malam. Hah... sungguh melelahkan."

"Apa boleh buat. Berani mengambil pekerjaan ini, maka berani menerima resikonya."

"Kamu benar. Entah mengapa, aku tidak membenci pekerjaan ini sekalipun. Melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah pasien seakan menenangkan hatiku apalagi senyuman anak kecil. Tugas berat menjadi menyenangkan."

Lucy terkagum dengan ucapan pria itu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	26. Satu alasan (versi Natsu)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 26 : Satu Alasan (versi Natsu)  
**_

"Hmm. Anak kecil terkadang merepotkan terkadang menyenangkan. "

"Tidak. Menurutku, mereka sama sekali tidak membebaniku malahan menghiburku dengan canda tawa mereka. Aku bermimpi seandainya diriku menikah, aku menginginkan lima anak."

"Huh?!" Lucy tersentak sembari agak menjauhi pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" gumam Lucy. _'Gila! lima anak?! Satu anak cukup merepotkan tapi lima anak...rasanya bakal runtuh kepala istrinya selalu dibuat pusing karena ulah mereka,' _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tidak."

"Maaf. Kenapa anda menyukai anak kecil?"

"Satu alasan. Karena mereka adalah harta berharga tak bernilai dari Tuhan. Senyuman mereka jauh lebih menyilaukan daripada kilauan permata," jawab pria itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 28, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	27. Ketemu!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 27 : Ketemu!  
**_

_"Yosh_. Ini yang terakhir." Lucy mengambil handuk terakhir dari tangan pria berambut _pink_ serta memasukannya untuk bertemu sahabatnya di dalam lemari. "Selesai!"

"Akhirnya pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Hm! Terima kasih!"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah kewajibanku."

Lucy tertawa geli. Pria berambut _pink_ ikut tertawa bersama Lucy. Suara tawa mereka terdengar hidup disela kesunyian ruang persediaan bagaikan ombak laut menggulungkan gelombang yang tenang.

"Ne~ apa hari ini kamu sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling area dokter?"

"EH?! Benarkah?!"

"Aku mengganggur sampai sore nanti. Karena itu, aku-"

"Akh! Ketemu!"

Lucy dan pria berambut _pink_ itu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. "Souta!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

-_- ( _Maafkan, aku! Kemarin ada temanku menginap di rumahku sehingga tidak sempat menulis cerita selanjutnya tapi hari ini adalah hari pembalasan kemarin. Sistem kebut dalam sehari. Aku melanjutkan cerita Natsu dan pertemuan Lucy dengan Wendy yang kemarin sempat tertunda serta cerita dengan titik fokus Gray)_

_Balasan Reviews_ :_ Seperti biasa, aku tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada pembaca sekalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk baca cerita ini._

_**Nnatsuki** : Tampaknya anda borong kotak reviews. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberikan komentar di kotak reviews.__Anak-anak yang bersama Natsu itu akan terjawab pada chappy selanjutnya.__Aku akan terus menulisnya. Lalu suaramu memilih Gray menjadi dokter hewan, aku masukan._

_**Himiki-chan** : Baik. Aku masukan pilihan anda untuk Gray memerankan dokter hewan._

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	28. Dokter!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 28 : Dokter?!  
**_

_"_Souta?! Kenapa kamu terlihat kelelahan?"

"Tebak salah siapa?!"

Pria berambut _pink_ tertegun dan memutar otak untuk menemukan titik jawab dari pertanyaan Souta. "Eto...Aku?" tutur pria itu.

"Moo~ dokter, bukannya mencari kami malah asyik mengobrol dengan wanita," kesal Reito sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehehe...Maafkan aku," ucap pria berambut _pink_ sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Eh? Dokter? Siapa yang dokter?" bingung gadis berambut pirang.

Seluruh bocah mungil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah pria berambut _pink_. Lucy melayangkan pandang pada target para bocah tersebut. Mata coklatnya seraya melebar begitu pula mulutnya, menatap seolah tak percaya bahwa pria bersama dirinya adalah seorang dokter.

"Dia, dokter?!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Suara Votes buat Gray telah berakhir dan pilihan Dokter Hewan berdasarkan poling terbanyak jatuh pada Gray Fullbuster.** Terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah memilih. Aku kelupaan sesuatu. Maafkan aku kepada **Azalya Dragneel (** aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada dirimu telah memberikan suara buat Natsu sebagai Dokter anak. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku dan terima kasih!)_

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	29. Dokter yang akrab dengan anak-anak

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 29 : Dokter yang akrab dengan anak-anak  
**_

_"_Maafkan aku! Sama sekali tidak menyadari anda adalah dokter." Lucy melengkung punggungnya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hehehe...sudahlah."

"Dokter, ayo kita bermain lagi!" pinta bocah perempuan sembari menarik lengan dokter itu.

"Dokter Natsu, ayo! Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang dan tidur siang. Setelah itu, dokter harus bekerja sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk kami lagi."

"Baik...baik." Dokter tersebut berusaha menenangkan ketidaksabaran bocah cilik itu kemudian memandang Lucy tercengang bingung. "Mereka adalah pasienku. Aku berjanji pada mereka untuk mengajak bermain selama dirawat tetapi sebagai gantinya, mereka menjadi anak baik."

Lucy tercengang kagum melihat sosok seorang dokter begitu akrab dengan anak-anak.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	30. Nama

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 30 : Nama  
**_

"Dokter, lekas!" paksa Souta sambil menarik keluar dokter itu.

"Souta, berhentilah menarikku."

"Tidak mau!"

Para bocah cilik mengupayakan segala cara agar dokter kesayangan mereka tidak terlepas. Pria berambut pink hanya bisa pasrah menyaksikan dirinya terseret keluar . "Tunggu sebentar, Souta!" hentinya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan para bocah tersebut dan berbalik menuju pintu ruang persediaan.

"Oi!"

"Hm?" Lucy menengok ke arah pria berambut pink tersebut. "Ada yang tertinggal, dokter?"

"Iya. Aku lupa namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lucy Heartifilia."

"Aku, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lucy. Apabila ada yang tidak kamu mengerti, temui aku!"

"Dokter, ayo!"

"Sebentar! Sampai jumpa lagi, Lucy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	31. Sampah

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 31 : Sampah  
**_

_"_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter. Aku kira dia adalah perawat. Natsu...Natsu Dragneel...bukan...dokter Natsu Dragneel. Lucy, dia adalah dokter. Jangan seenaknya memanggil Nat-"

_**'Krezzz!' **_Suara kertas berisik saat terinjak sepatunya, Lucy merasa jengkel kepada orang yang membuang kertas sembarangan di lorong. Tidak cuma satu tetapi 10 lembaran koran atau promo swalayan dibiarkan berserakan di lantai. Dia menghela napas kemudian mengumpulkannya.

_'Moo~ Dasar pasien zaman sekarang. Tidak punya tata krama.'_

Akhirnya serakan kertas sampah berhasil terkumpulkan serta siaga untuk dibuang. "Saatnya kamu masuk ke kuburanmu, sampah!"

"Jangan!" teriak seseorang.

"Huh?" Lucy menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	32. Boleh aku mengambilnya?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Boleh aku mengambilnya?  
**_

_"_Jangan dibuang! Aku mohon!"

Seorang gadis kecil nan mungil berambut panjang mengenakan _baby doll _bermotifkan_ Teddy bear, _berjalan mendekati Lucy dan memohon, "Jangan dibuang, Suster."

"Ini sampah."_  
_

"Aku tahu. Tapi masih bisa digunakan untuk sesuatu. Boleh aku mengambilnya?"

Lucy terjelengar dengan ucapan gadis cilik itu, kertas yang dipungutnya sudah kotor karena injakan para tamu pasien sementara gadis itu menginginkannya. Lucy melayangkan pandangan pada kertas sampah di tangannya kemudian melirik gadis mungil itu. "Tapi ini kotor. Apa kamu masih mau?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum serta tatapan binarnya seakan mengemis pada Lucy untuk segera memberikannya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, aku bantu membersihkannya."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	33. Butiran debu

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Butiran debu  
**_

Lucy dan gadis mungil itu duduk di pinggiran koridor agar tidak menggangu para tamu maupun suster atau dokter yang berlalu lalang. Gadis mungil itu tengah mengamati suster berambut pirang sedang meniadakan kotoran yang nempel di lembaran kertas sampah. Tanpa memperdulikan telapak tangannya kotor karena debu, dia terus menepis butiran coklat gelap sewarna dengan tanah agar menyingkir dari kertas sampah. Mata coklatnya nan bulat memperhatikan sosok suster di hadapannya. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu bertanya-tanya, 'Wah..._Siapa dia?'_

_"_Hm? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" gadis itu tersipu malu serta mengalihkan pandangan dari Lucy.

"Tinggal satu kertas lagi. Tunggu, ya!"

"Iya."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	34. Rahasia

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Rahasia  
**_

_"_Selesai! Silakan, kertasnya sudah bersih."

Gadis mungil itu mengambil lembaran kertas sampah dari tangan Lucy. Dia terkesima saat memandangnya, berkat suster berambut pirang itu, tak ada lagi debu yang tertinggal di lembaran kertas dan memeluk erat lembaran kertas itu seakan barang berharga baginya. "Terima kasih, suster!"

Lucy ikut tersenyum menyaksikan gadis mungil itu terlihat berbahagia walaupun dia bahagia karena beberapa kertas sampah. Rasa ingin tahu Lucy melayang-layang di otak seolah memaksanya bertanya mengenai kegunaan kertas itu. "Ne~ Untuk apa, kertas sam- maksudku kertas itu?"

"Rahasia. Maafkan, aku, suster. Akan kuberitahu jika jumlahnya sudah genap 1000 buah."

"Huh? 1000?"

"Hm!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	35. Wendy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 35 : Wendy  
**_

_"_Maafkan aku, suster."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu, Kamu janji akan memperlihatkannya padaku dan aku adalah orang pertama yang melihat hasil karyamu itu."

Gadis itu tak bersuara, mata coklatnya semula menunjukkan wajah cerianya berubah sedih. "Masalah itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku telah berjanji dengan pasien kecil di sini, merekalah yang pertama kali akan kuperlihatkan seusai genap 1000 buah. Karena itu..."

Sesungguhnya rasa kecewa menghantam hati Lucy tapi dia harus mengalah, mustahil baginya jika berselisih pendapat dengan anak kecil. "Aku mengerti. Tidak masalah aku menjadi orang terakhir melihatnya."

"Terima kasih, suster!" Senyuman ceria kembali tersirat di wajahnya.

"Wendy!" panggil seseorang.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	36. Pemeriksaan Khusus

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 36 : Pemeriksaan Khusus  
**_

_"_Laki!"

"Te-ternyata kau.. di sini rupanya," kata Laki terengah-engah kemudian mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Laki, ada apa?"

"Memanggil Wendy."

"Aku?" tanya gadis bernama Wendy dengan nada polos.

"Iya. Mira_-san_ mencarimu. Hari ini kamu ada pemeriksaan khusus. Karena kamu tidak ada di kamarmu sehingga Mira_-san_ menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu," jawab Laki, terlihat kembali tenang.

"Hm. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Terima kasih, Laki_-san_!" Wendy berdiri, mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedua suster itu, sesaat langkahnya terhenti dan memutar balik serta berkata, "Nama anda siapa?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Gadis itu berlari dan berseru sembari melambaikan tangan, "Heartfilia_-san_, terima kasih!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	37. Leukemia Akut

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 37 : Leukemia Akut.  
**_

_"_Wendy_-chan_, gadis yang ceria dan ramah."

"Semua suster, pasien dan dokter sangat menyayanginya. Wendy sudah lama dirawat dan begitu akrab dengan pasien anak-anak. Mereka menganggap Wendy adalah saudara mereka."

"Laki, penyakit apa yang diderita oleh Wendy?"

Gadis berambut ungu terang itu menutup mulutnya, alis matanya mengerut ke atas serta tubuhnya bergemetar tanpa sebab. "Laki?"

"Wendy mengidap penyakit Leukemia akut," gumamnya, suara Laki berasa beda dari biasanya seperti ingin menangis.

Bagaikan tersambar halilintar, tubuh gadis pirang itu kaku dibuatnya, kedua matanya merambak dan berasa ingin berteriak, _'Ini semua bohong!'_

"Lucy, kenapa Tuhan terkadang tidak adil pada umatnya?"

"Entahlah, Laki."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 29, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Thanks, Reviews. Please!_

_See_ You,

_And_

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	38. Dua pirang, coklat bertemu biru

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 38 : Dua Pirang, Coklat bertemu biru.  
**_

_'Ugh! Akhirnya aku dapat pulang ke rumah,_' lega Lucy sembari merentangkan seluruh tubuhnya, memukul pelan bahunya yang terasa masih berat. "Aku tidak mengira pekerjaan hari pertama begini berat," keluhnya. Lorong Koridor tampak gelap dikala matahari bersembunyi di antara garis horizon Bumi. Cahaya buatan manusia menggantikan matahari, warna terang menyinari kegelapan koridor. Lucy memperlambat langkahnya, terdengar suara langkah dari kejauhan di depannya. Sosoknya terlihat sewaktu silauan lampu menyorot kemunculannya, kakinya yang jenjang mempermudah dirinya berjalan cepat serta berpapasan dengan Lucy. Seorang pria besar berambut pirang seperti Lucy, mata birunya nan tajam melirik dingin mata coklat Lucy kemudian kembali fokus ke depan.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Balasan Reviews** : Aku tidak kenal lelah mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian dan para reviewers yang bersedia membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita ini._

_**Nnatsuki** : Terima kasih anda telah memborong kotak reviews. Karakter lainnya akan segera muncul tetapi hanya berpapasan begitu saja. Ada waktunya sendiri kok mereka mengenal Lucy. Oke aku lanjutkan kok!_

_**Hanara Kashijiku** : Oke. Aku akan melanjutkannya!_

_**Velisia** : It's okay. Wah, kasihan. Semangat terus, Velisia-san! Semoga tugas dan bimbingan lesmu berjalan lancar. Mengenai Lucy menjadi suster bagian apa, itu belum diketahui soalnya dia baru pertama kali kerja sehingga dia kayak freelancer gitu, tidak tetap kemana dia bernaung tapi setelah keadaan Wendy semakin memburuk, dia bersedia menjadi suster pribadi Wendy. _

_**Hikari Layla** : Pilihan Natsu menjadi dokter anak berdasarkan polling suara terbanyak, tapi aku juga sangat suka jika Natsu memerankan Dokter anak soalnya dia easy going dan sedikit childish(kekanakan) sehingga tidak heran __dia _memerankan dokter anak.

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	39. Playboy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 39: Playboy  
**_

_'Apakah orang tadi, dokter? Pria itu sungguh menakutkan,'_

_**"Kyaa!"**_

_'Hm?'_

Sekelompok wanita muda menghampiri seorang pria berpakaian kemeja bewarna hijau gelap, celana jeans hitam disertai dasi hitam yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya. Keramaian itu berhasil menarik perhatian Lucy.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatanku, _my Angel_. **_Do you miss me_**?"

_**"Kyaa! Loki-san!"**_ Mereka menjerit histeris , pria itu membawa pergi kedelapan wanita menuju area kantin sambil sibuk merayu dan memuji mereka semua.

_'Ugh! Dia, tipe berbahaya. Dasar playboy. Kalau ingin merayu wanita, jangan kemari, bodoh! Rumah sakit bukan tempat untuk menggaet wanita!' _kesal Lucy_, _alis kanannya berdenyit ibarat risih dengan tingkah pria itu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	40. Levy-chan, keren!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 40 : Levy-chan, keren!  
**_

_'Pria macam apa dia?! Lihat mukanya saja bikin mual. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!'_

_**"**_Lu-_chan_, minggir!_**"**_

_'"Lev-"_

"Suster, tolong kau selamatkan bayi dan istri saya," mohon seorang pria sekaligus suami dari wanita hamil yang tengah kesakitan, darah segar keluar dari pangkal pahanya.

"Tenang! Kami akan segera menyelamatkan mereka berdua," ujar Levy berusaha memberikan ketenangan. "Lekas, kita harus membawanya kepada dokter Erza. Aku berharap beliau masih berada di ruang prakteknya."

Keberadaan Lucy seolah tak dihiraukan oleh Levy, gadis kecil itu beserta kedua perawat pria sibuk fokus mendorong kereta. "Lekas!"

Lucy memandang ekspresi Levy terlihat berbeda. _'Levy-chan, keren!' kagumnya._

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	41. Lensa kontak

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 41 : Lensa kontak  
**_

_'Levy-chan, keren. Aku dengar dia menjadi suster pendamping dokter Erza. Aku berharap bisa seperti Levy-"_

**"**Berhenti!" henti seseorang._**  
**_

Gadis tersebut terhenti dan melihat pria berambut merah muda tengah merangkang cari sesuatu, salah satu matanya tertutup oleh tangan. "Nat-Dokter Natsu! Anda sedang apa?"

"Lucy'kah? Salah satu lensa kontakku terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas tanpa lensa kontak," katanya.

"Apa boleh aku bantu mencarinya?" tawar Lucy, iba pada dokter anak itu serta mengambil posisi merangkang.

"Tidak perlu! Nanti tangan dan pakaianmu kotor."

"Dokter, bukankah anda mengajarkan padaku? _**'Menolongmu adalah kewajibanku.'**_ Apa anda lupa? Begitupun denganku, menolongmu adalah kewajibanku."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	42. Betah

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 42 : Betah  
**_

"Dokter, anda mencari sebelah sana dan aku mencari sebelah sini," komando gadis bermata coklat itu, memulai aksi pencariannya.

"Hn. Lucy."

"Apa, dokter?" tanya Lucy, tidak menoleh ke arah Natsu tetap fokus mencari butiran bening sembari meletakkan pipinya di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin, mata coklatnya disempitkan agar dapat melihat benda kecil itu.

"Kau betah bekerja di sini?"

"Hn. Meski hari ini, pertama kali aku bekerja, aku merasa bahwa rumah sakit ini seolah rumah keduaku. Mira_-san_ dan suster lainnya sangat ramah dan bersahabat terlebih lagi..."

"Terlebih lagi?" tanya Natsu.

"Rahasia."

"kenapa harus main rahasia?"

"Hahaha...Rahasia tetap rahas- Akh! Ketemu!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	43. Desahan napas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 43 : Desahan napas  
**_

Natsu mengambil butiran bening dari Lucy secara perlahan agar tidak menghancurkan butiran gampang rapuh serta mulai memasangnya namun terhenti karena sesuatu mengganjal dirinya untuk lanjut.

"Kenapa, dokter?"

"Tidak ada kaca."

"Eh?"

"Biasanya aku memasangnya di depan kaca. Bagaimana ini?" tuturnya dengan polos.

Lucy menghela napas sejenak kemudian meminta butiran bening itu dari Natsu untuk bantu pakaikan lensa tersebut. Tinggi Natsu kurang memandai Lucy untuk menggapai mata pria itu, mengandalkan jijitan kakinya, dia berhasil menjangkau mata dokter anak itu serta memasangkan lensa kontaknya. Desahan napas Natsu menyentuh lembut kulit wajah Lucy begitupun sebaliknya. Warna merah muda tipis merona di wajah mereka.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** April 30, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	44. Romansa yang tertunda

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 44 : Romansa yang tertunda  
**_

Lucy maupun Natsu, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan perisai keheningan yang membelenggu mereka. Mata coklat dan Mata hitam saling bertatapan hangat. Warna merah muda senada dengan warna rambut dokter Natsu, tersurat di wajah kedua belah pihak. Entah karena hening suasana ataupun mereka berdua terhanyut dalam suasana. Jemari Natsu mengelus pipi Lucy serta menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah gadis itu. Mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah, hidung mereka besentuhan serta bibir keduanya tanpa disadari menempel.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang dengan suara keras.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, perisai romansa mereka retak sehingga Natsu dan Lucy tersadar dan saling melepaskan diri serta tersipu malu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 01, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews** : Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada semua pembaca baik pembaca yang memberikan reviews pada cerita ini maupun silent reader's karena bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita **'Nurse Charming'**_

_**Velisia** : Mengenai Wendy akan membuat sesuatu dari kertas sampah...Kore wa himitsu (itu rahasia)!_ ^ v ^

_Sebentar lagi akan terjawab setelah chapter Gray. Mendapatkan reviews lebih dari 50, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, saya berterima kasih pada para reader yang menyempatkan diri mengisi kotak reviews untuk memacu semangatku. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Atashi wa ureshii na...(Terima kasih. Senangnya aku~)_

_**Nnatsuki** : 'Always and always' but whatever, I'm really happy if you read it and give me some reviews. Thanks, Nnatsuki!_

\0 v 0/

_**'Coba tebak siapa cowok pirang itu?'**_

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	45. Monyet

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 45 : Monyet**_

"Jet! Kejar dia sebelah sana!" perintah pria bertubuh gemuk berlari sekuatnya sambil menjinjing jaring serta celingak-celinguk mencari targetnya

"Okay, Droy!" sepakat pria bertubuh kurus, berpencar ke arah berlawanan dengan pria gendut itu.

Sementara, sang target berlari menghindari keduanya. Kaki yang lincah nan berbulu membikin dirinya gesit melenceng. Suara orakan panggilan itu bergema seakan meramaikan suasana koridor.

"Ada apa?" risau Lucy seraya bersembunyi di belakang Natsu.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu," gumam Natsu, tangan yang besar menggenggam tangan Lucy. Gadis itu tersipu dan mengangguk.

Seekor hewan berlari antusias mendekati Natsu dengan raut muka menjijikkan, sosoknya mulai kelihatan di hadapan mereka.

_**"Monyet?!"**_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 01, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	46. Ciuman mesra

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 46 : Ciuman mesra **_

Binatang primata kecil itu condong meloncat ke Natsu bagai seekor bajing loncat. Monyet kecil itu melayang disamping bibirnya menjugur ke depan dan menggerakan bibir monyongnya seolah memberikan ciuman. Lucy menyingkir dari dokter Natsu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Lucy, kenapa kau takut? Itu hanya seekor monyet."

"Aku tahu tapi instingku..." kata Lucy sambil bersembunyi dibalik tiang.

Sang monyet berhasil mendarat di tangan Natsu. "Masa kamu takut, Lucy?" tuturnya sambil membelai rambut monyet coklat itu. "Lihat, dia luc-" Natsu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pupil mata berwarna hitam melebar saat menatap monyet kecil itu mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

"GYAAAAA!" Natsu berteriak nyaring.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 01, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	47. Monyet berpanas hati

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 47 : Monyet berpanas hati**_

Natsu sesegera melempar jauh monyet tersebut, dia terduduk lemas dan frustasi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah dicium oleh seekor monyet bukan seorang wanita. Lucy menghiburnya tapi dokter anak itu tetap menggerutu sendiri. Monyet coklat itu bangkit kemudian melesat kembali menuju Natsu. Pria berambut pink ketakutan, bersembunyi dibalik Lucy; mencari perlindungan. Monyet betina itu cemburu pada Lucy, dianggap telah merebut calon kekasihnya. Hewan itu melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa, rasa cemburu dan membunuh sudah menyesakkan hatinya tinggal dilampiaskan kepada Lucy

"Kena kau!" seru Jet, dia berhasil menangkap monyet tersebut sebelum mencakar-cakar Lucy.

"Ada keributan apa di sini?"

"Dokter Gray!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 01, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(Panas hati = Cemburu)_**

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	48. Monyet yang menakutkan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 48 : Monyet yang menakutkan**_

"Maafkan kami telah membuat keributan. Monyet kecil ini kabur dari kandang," kata Jet, menumpahkan semua biang keributan ini kepada monyet berwarna coklat itu. Monyet adalah primata yang pintar sehingga mengerti tutur pria kurus itu lewat bahasa bibir, berupaya mencakarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, cuma hewan ini yang diperketat penjagaannya sebab dia adalah tipe monyet berhasrat tinggi setiap saat."

"Menakutkan...Kami akan lebih waspada menjaganya."

"Ayo kita kembali ke la-"

"Tunggu sebentar, Gray." Natsu menghentikan pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan kacamata ber_frame_ biru gelap, tangannya menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Hm? Natsu, kapan kamu kemari?"

"Sejak daritadi, bodoh!" bentak Natsu, alisnya bergoyang.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 02, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews** _: _Once again, I was never bored to say: **"Thanks to silent readers or readers who gives an feedback on the story, Thanks a lots for reading My story."**_

_**AkhmadFauzinew**_ : _Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Monyet di rumah sakit? Sebentar lagi akan terjawab kenapa ada monyet di rumah sakit._

_**Nnatsuki**_ : _Hmmm...Nanti aja, deh aku kasih tahu!Soalnya cowok di Fairy Tail yang berambut pirang'kan ada banyak atau bisa jadi salah satu dari chara Fairy tail mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna pirang, ya'kan? Entar keraguanmu akan terjawab mengenai sosok pria pirang yang bertemu dengan Lucy. *Jangan dibazooka Graynya! Apa anda ingin membuat Indonesia banjir karena tangisan Juvia? Ditinggal misi oleh gray saja, Juvia sudah membanjiri guild apalagi kalau Gray mati bisa-bisa Indonesia ditenggelamkan* Yup, Gray juga bekerja di rumah sakit Fairy Tail tapi dia hanya buka praktek sampai sore, kalau malam dia hanya menemani assistennya, Jet dan Droy dalam mengawasi pasiennya. Sedangkan Natsu buka praktek sore hingga malam, biasanya kalau pagi hingga jam tidur siang, dia bermain dengan pasiennya serta mengontrol keadaan mereka._

_**Hana Hii-chan** : Masih banyak kejadian romantis diantara mereka secara bertahap, mulai Natsu was-was karena banyak mengincari Lucy, gugup mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga cemburuan. _

_**Himiki-chan** : Terima kasih. Cerita ini tidak hanya romantis tapi angst, tragedy, mystery, Family, Humor, Friendship, sedikit ecchi dan Action ( dalam kegiatan dokter, seperti operasi dan sebagainya)._

_**Velisia** : Wah! Penghargaan apa, nih kalau boleh tahu? _

_**Hikari Layla** : Hmmm... Wah...anda membaca pikiran aku, ya? Wendy memang berencana seperti itu...dan dia entar membuat salah satu origami khusus buat Lucy._

_**Yuuki Hiruma** : Yup! Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, setiap hari saya akan mengupdate cerita ini dalam chappy berantai sehingga tidak heran jika sudah mencapai puluhan chappy hingga saat ini._

**_Terima kasih kepada reviewer's sekalian, berkat dukungan kalian, semangatku timbul sehingga aku semakin mencintai cerita ini dan akan melanjutkannya hingga ending. (Aku sangat tersentuh...*sobs...sobs)_**

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	49. Korban

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 49 : Korban **_

"Apa maumu, Natsu? Hari ini aku sibuk."

"Monyet itu, pasienmu, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kamu tidak meminta maaf padaku?"

"Huh?!" Gray tercengang.

"Monyet itu telah menciumku, tahu! Apa kamu masih berdalih, tidak meminta maaf padaku?! Kalau aku terkena _rabies_, apa kamu ingin bertanggung jawab, Gray?!"

"Astaga! Droy, cepat kamu berikan suntikan _vaksin Rabies_ pada monyet ini, bisa menjadi masalah serius jika dia menyentuh Natsu."

Alis mata Natsu mengerut ke bawah, deretan giginya saling bergemlatuk menahan amarah disertai sorotan mata berkilat-kilat geram. "Apa maksud kalimatmu itu, Gray?!Seharusnya aku diberi suntikan _vaksin rabies _bukan dia! Aku adalah korban pasienmu!" Natsu menggelegak.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 02, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(Menggelegak = marah)_**

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	50. Musim Kawin

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 50 : Musim Kawin**_

"Aku pikir kamu tidak memerlukannya."

"Apa katamu?!"

_"_Natsu, binatang yang terkena _rabies_ biasanya adalah binatang liar sedangkan 5% menyerang binatang peliharaan apabila mereka tidak diberikan suntikan vitamin setiap bulan atau stress. Monyet ini milik istri pengusaha kaya di Fiore. Mustahil jika beliau lupa memberi suntik vitamin pada monyet peliharaannya setiap bulan."

"Lalu, kenapa dia agresif dan galak? Bukankah itu tanda hewan terserang _rabies_?"

Gray menarik napas dalam kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. _"_Natsu, apa kamu pernah dengar _'musim kawin'_ binatang?"

_"Musim Kawin?" _

"Hn. _Musim kawin_ mempengaruhi sistem hormone pada binatang sehingga dia terlihat agresif dan beringas tidak peduli sesamanya maupun manusia."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 02, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	51. Antar Pulang

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 51 : Antar pulang**_

"Syukurlah, aku kira terkena rabies. Apa kamu yakin memberikan suntikan vitamin pada monyet itu? Jika aku mengalami gejala rabies, akan kutuntut kamu, Gray!"

"Silakan. Aku tidak takut, Natsu Dragneel."

"Ano... dokter Natsu, aku harus pulang. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan besok aku harus bekerja lagi." kata Lucy tergugu-gugu, seluruh mata tertuju pada dirinya.

"Lucy, biar aku mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku. Tunggu aku di depan."

"Anda tidak perlu menemaniku."

"Tapi berbahaya jika membiarkan perempuan pulang malam."

"Dokter, bukankah sebentar lagi anda bekerja? Tidak usah mencemaskan diriku."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang mengantarmu pulang." Gray menawarkan diri.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 02, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	52. Not Again

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 52 : Not again.**_

"Apa maumu, Gray?! Akulah yang mengantar Lucy!"

"Tidak, biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang."

"Pasienku bisa menunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Karena itu, berhentilah menghalangiku, Gray!"

"Natsu, seorang dokter melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Tidak peduli berapa menit atau detik, seorang dokter tidak boleh membiarkan pasiennya menunggu. Apa kamu lupa peraturan itu?" Gray menyeringai.

Perkataan Gray tepat sasaran, Natsu berhenti berdebat. Natsu, dokter berambut pink itu mengerutkan alisnya, mengertakkan gigi-giginya menahan marah, Tangannya terkepal dan gemetar. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terpancang pada satu orang yakni Gray, rivalnya.

Jet dan Droy menghela napas lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua. **_"Not again..."_**

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 03, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews : **__Once again, I was never bored to say: **"Thanks to silent readers or readers who gives an feedback on the story, Thanks a lots for reading My story."**_

_****__**Venisia: **__He~ Kimi__-tachi wa futagou kyoudai? Sugoii~ . Venisia-san, kimi wa Velisia-san anesan, desou? Dōzo yoroshiku__ onegaishimasu, Venisia-san. ( He~ Kalian adalah saudara kembar. Hebat~. Venisia-san, kamu, kakak Velisia-san, benar begitu? Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Venisia-san). It's okay. Berjuang terus, kalian berdua, semoga tugas dan bimbing lesnya berjalan lancar_**__****. 6(0 v 0)9**

_****__**Hanara Kashijiku : **__Hai. Ganbatte, Atashi! (B__aik. Berjuanglah aku!) aku akan terus melanjutkannya_**__****.**

_****__**Hitoshi Sagara : **__Hehe Author gila adalah julukanku. Iya, __nich. Ide cerita yang menyuruhku buat adegan Natsu berciuman dengan Monyet adalah adikku, soalnya dia waktu kecil pernah dicium monyet hingga menangis. Akhirnya kami masukan pengalaman itu dalam cerita. Oke, aku banyakin lagi Adegan romansa Natsu-Lucy. Ya, aku akan berjuang tetap menulis 100 kata._

_****__**Velisia : **__Hmm ... mungkin kakak kembarmu yang menulis itu ya? Akhh. It's not problems. Hehehe sedikit sih pengetahuanku tentang ilmu kedokteran__, tapi masih bisa sedikit membantu. Hmm berapa ya? Mungkin 8 atau 10 chappy tapi aku bergantian dengan adikku. Kadang kalau aku sibuk, dia yang menggantikanku dengan idenya sendiri. Natsu dan Lucy belum sempat berciuman, bibir mereka hanya menempel. Saat Natsu ingin memulai aksi lebih lanjut, Jet dan Droy teriak dan Batal deh!_

_****__**Nnatsuki : **__Hmm.. sayangnya mereka tidak berciuman hanya menempel,_ _Natsu__ akan melakukan aksi lebih lanjut diganggu Droy dan Jet dan Batal dah! Hem. Monyet, kera atau gorila bisa menyukai manusia lho. Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah anda jika menemukan monyet jantan/ betina dalam musim kawin, mereka akan menganggapmu pasangan mereka sebab sistem hormone mereka kelewatan tinggi sehingga monyet/kera/gorilla menganggapmu kawanan mereka dan berniat mengawinimu. Tidak hanya manusia, tapi hewan primata juga mengalami gangguan seks. Hemm.. Lihat saja siapa yang akan mengantar Lucy, Gray or Natsu?_

___Thanks, Reviews, Please!_

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	53. Prioritas dokter Vs tanggung jawab pria

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 53 : Prioritas dokter vs Tanggung jawab seorang pria**_

"Bagaimana, Natsu? Menyerah? Pasien adalah raja, dokter adalah tabib raja, menyampingkan segala kehidupan pribadi demi kesejahteraan pasien, itulah resiko menjadi seorang dokter."

"Ugh..." Dokter berambut pink itu membisu, tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan menahan emosinya, keringatnya terlihat membasahi wajahnya serta menatap marah pada Gray yang membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kemenangan sambil menyengir kuda.

"Kalau kamu mengerti, biar aku yang mengantarnya pula-"

"Tunggu, Gray! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lucy pulang bersamamu."

"Huh?! Gray Terkesiap. "Natsu, kau ingin meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu?"

"Pasien adalah prioritasku sebagai dokter tapi Lucy adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai pria," tegas Natsu dengan nada bicara yang terkesan serius

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 03, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	54. Pemuda yang malang

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 54 : Pemuda yang malang **_

Gray beserta asistennya tercengang dengan ucapan Natsu. Karena perkataannya itu, warna merah tipis memulas pipi Natsu.

"P-pokoknya ak-aku yang mengantar Lucy," kata Natsu dengan nada terbata-bata. "Ayo, Luc-" ajaknya, raut wajah tegang dan panik berubah bingung ketika mata hitamnya tidak menemukan sosok gadis pirang sekitar mereka. "Lucy?" Dokter anak itu celingak-celinguk kebingungan memandang sekeliling.

"Ah! kami lupa. Suster pirang itu sudah pergi dari tadi."

"Eh?! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang?!" hardik Natsu.

"Kalian pasti akan menyentak kami, _'Jangan ganggu!'_ lagipula suster itu tampaknya tidak menggubris ajakan kalian," kata Jet sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Lucy..." Natsu menghela _kecewa_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 04, 201**3**

**Prompt:** _Kecewa_

**Words: **100

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews : **__Once again, I was never bored to say: **"Thanks to silent readers or readers who gives an feedback on the story, Thanks a lots for reading My story."**_

_****__**Nnatsuki : **__Ya iya donk! Natsu wa hontou ni otokorashii (Natsu benar-benar lelaki sejati). Hehehe...Juvia masih belum muncul lho. Dia masih lama munculnya, entar dia suka Gray dan menganggap Lucy sebagai saingannya. Juvia adalah suster baru yang mendaftar di Fairy Tail karena dia jatuh hati __ama Gray._

___**Hikari Layla** : Hahaha... itu masih sebagian adegan cemburu Natsu, masih banyak adegan yang membuat Natsu panas hati._

___**Azalya Dragneel** : Yup! Berlanjut terus...Tancap gas, author! Yup...Ada Gruvia kok. Tapi Juvia masih lama munculnya, nanti dia masuk jadi suster baru dan cemburu berat dengan Lucy._

___**Hitoshi Sagara** : KYAAAAA! Tumpahan air bongkahan kulkasku aja bikin repot apalagi dibanjiri ama Juvia. Nightmare! that's really Nightmare! Gruvia bakal ada tapi masih lama dia munculnya bersamaan dengan Gajeel. Juvia jadi suster baru karena jatuh cinta ama Gray dan Gajeel menjadi Janitor._

___**Keanne95** : Hmm...Salam kenal sebelumnya. Natsu'kan easy going sehingga tidak heran siapapun menyukainya tapi Natsu benaran suka ama Lucy bahkan cinta mati ama gadis itu. Lucy masih belum dapat posisi suster pendamping dokter, dia freelancer gitu. Tapi dia mendapat pekerjaan menjadi suster pribadi Wendy, Rogue, Zeref, Rufus ( meminta Lucy berpura-pura menjadi istri sementaranya demi neneknya) dll . Kalau menjadi suster pendamping sementara, Gray (karena asistennya, Droy, sakit sedangkan dia harus melakukan operasi kelahiran hewan di kebun binatang), Laxus (dalam misi Operasi cangkok pada Zeref), Mystogan (kakak kembar Jellal) (dalam menangani anak autis), Erza, Natsu kalau Loki...teman curhat tapi sedikit membantunya dalam proses terapi wajah dan sebagainya tapi kalau masalah siapa yang akan menjadi pelabuhan hati Lucy, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya?_

___Hehehe... soalnya Gray, pada malam itu ingin meneliti perubahan hormone pada monyet itu eh malah lepas dari kandang. Kalau singa atau harimau, bisa gawat darurat. Tapi biasanya kalau hewan karnivora seperti mereka, Gray langsung ke tempat kejadian si hewan sakit itu berada. Hehehe... anda senang, aku juga senang. itu masih sebagian awal cerita romansa NaLu belum ada konflik._

**___Minna-san, Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu. Aku tidak menyangka, dapat dukungan dalam jumlah luar biasa. Padahal cerita ini pendek sekali tapi aku sangat tersentuh karena kalian bersedia luangkan waktu untuk membacanya dan terus mendukungku. Terima kasih banyak, Minna-san!_**

* * *

**___Sebentar Lagi konflik pertama segera dimulai yakni penanganan Leukemia Wendy yang memburuk dan berada dalam ambang hidup/mati. Konflik lainnya akan menyusul, Rogue Cheney, penderita HiV/Aids karena tertular dari ibunya yang seorang pelacur dan istri simpanan ayah Sting. Rogue dan Sting adalah saudara beda ibu. Sting adalah anak orang kaya sedangkan Rogue adalah adiknya dari istri kedua ayahnya dan seorang pelacur. Perjuangan Sting mengobati Rogue, mulai dari dia melepas calon ahli waris demi bersama Rogue hingga bertahan hidup penuh cacian dari orang. Dia tidak peduli karena dia terlanjur sayang pada Rogue, bersedia memberikan segalanya demi hidup adiknya._**

**___Zeref, anak Sma yang berandalan tapi memiliki penyakit gagal Ginjal dan memilih mati daripada hidup penuh kehancuran, orang tuanya bercerai dan hidupnya suram. Tapi setelah Lucy menjadi suster pribadinya, dia menyadari arti kehidupan dan keluar dari lembah gelap hatinya._**

**___Midnight, bintang rock star yang merasa kehidupannya membosankan. Dan masih banyak lagi (itu cerita semua cerita angst)_**

**___Sedangkan cerita humornya:_**

**___Hantu Mavis bergentayang di rumah sakit Fairy Tail dan meminta Lucy menemukan surat cinta pertamanya dan memberikan surat tersebut pada cinta pertamanya bahkan sering kerasukan Mavis sehingga Natsu kalang kabut menanganinya. Siapakah cinta pertama Mavis?_**

**___Tiga Aktor idola Trimens terbaring di rumah sakit karena kelelahan bekerja hingga membuat kerepotan pihak rumah sakit dengan keberadaan mereka._**

**___Ada waria yang mengincar para dokter muda dan perawat pria yang tampan dan masih banyak lagi._**

* * *

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	55. Selamat Pagi

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 55 : Selamat Pagi**_

Matahari pagi telah menampakkan sosoknya diantara hamparan lautan langit. Udara dingin peninggalan malam masih berbekas di pagi hari namun tak sedingin saat ratu malam berkuasa. Angin berhembus begitu lembut...suasana pagi yang tenang dengan suara khas burung-burung yang begitu merdu seakan menambah kesejukan. Rerumputan hijau menayub kanan-kiri bagaikan seorang penari hula-hula. Tetesan embun yang membasahi dedaunan, tergelincir jatuh ke tanah melebur ke bumi.

_'Hmm~ Selamat pagi, Dunia!'_ gumam Lucy dalam hati sembari menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam kemudian merapikan seragamnya sebelum bergerak ke kamar pasien.

"Lucy..." Seorang pria dengan suara berat memanggil dirinya, Lucy tergoda untuk menengoknya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 05, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews : **__Once again, I was never and never bored to say: **"Thanks to silent readers or readers who gives an feedback on the story, Thanks a lots for reading My story."**_

_****__**FatitaRH/Keanne95 : **__Yup. Sebenarnya Mystogan adalah__ Psikiater umum tapi dia juga sering mengurusi masalah gangguan kejiwaan anak-anak sehingga dia mengambil dua posisi sekaligus yakni psikiater umum dan anak. Kalau Jellal, dia bukan dokter/perawat tapi dia akan muncul. Kenapa aku memilih Midnight sebagai bintang rockstar, karena dandanan gothiknya merupakan ciri khas penyanyi rock di jepang, bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku jatuhkan pilihan bintang rock kepada dia._

**___Tia Ikkimaza : _**___Ya..Tia-san, Douzo yoroshiku____ onegaishimasu (Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tia-san). Thanks. Tia-san senang, saya juga senang. Aku akan selalu menancap gas dalam meneruskan cerita ini sampai lembaran akhir dengan cerita mengharukan, romantis, hangat, humor dan action(dalam kegiatan dokter)_

_**Nnatsuki : **Hehe... tenang saja, Pasti bakal romance deh pertemuan Juvia dengan Gray tetapi saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Gray bersama Lucy dan... tunggu saja. Iya. Gara-gara penyakit Aids menyebar luas dan selalu menjadi perbincangan berita kesehatan sehingga aku masukan dalam kerangka cerita ini sedangkan gagal ginjal, aku dapatkan ide ini dari saudaraku yang berhasil melawan penyakit itu dan memilih Zeref sebagai aktor tetapi tenang ceritanya bukan dari pengalaman saudaraku itu melainkan imajinasiku sendiri. Hehe dorama, ya? Yup rencananya akan aku buat begitu makanya aku ambil genre drama._

**Hikari Layla** : _Hehehe...itu masih sebagian sub-sub masalah. Konflik romance Lucy dan Natsu yang paling dirahasiakan olehku. Hanya konflik mereka berdua yang tidak akan aku beberkan secara umum sedangkan yang lainnya aku beberkan sebagian._

_**Velisia** : Hehe Domo Arigatou gozaimasu...Itu juga berkat dukungan Velisia-san. Iya modemku juga kadang nyala kadang error makanya jika aku telat ngeupdate cerita ini, Maafkan aku. Itu karena signal modemku berjalan cepat jika malam hari pukul 10 malam atau karena aku sibuk kursus adobe photoshop dan corel draw. Hmm waria..ne, pasti anda bisa menebaknya sendiri. Yup. Lucy yang jadi sasaran Mavis sedangkan orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, Lucy harus segera menemukan surat cinta itu kalau tidak, dia akan terus dihantuinya hingga tujuh turunan. Natsu kalang kabut jika Lucy kemasukan Mavis karena...(Keterangan lebih lanjut nanti saja, ya. Gomen.) Cinta pertama Mavis masih hidup. Dia tidak akan tenang di alam baka jika suratnya tidak ditemukan. _

_Hem, Velisia-san tahu saja, kalau Lucy di sini masih cuek bebek dalam cinta soalnya dia belum lama di sana namun seiring waktu, lama kelamaan, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah darinya yakni perasaan cinta tumbuh di hatinya. Dia sudah menaruh kagum dengan Natsu, Mystogan, Gray, Laxus dan Loki._

**_Venisia : _**_It's okay. Don't worry about it. Hem...Cerita yang ditulis dengan Bold/italic tidak mesti berakhir mati hanya perjuangan mereka untuk melawan kematianlah terbilang cukup mengharukan sehingga aku masukkan dalam cerita Angst/Tragedy. Hehehe Trimens ya...siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka bertiga itu. Kalau Ichiya di cerita ini adalah Manager mereka. Kalau waria, anda berhasil membaca pikiranku... tapi warianya tidak cuma satu orang, lho. Juvia adalah Suster baru di Fairy Tail gara-gara jatuh cinta pada Gray._

_Eto...Velisia-san dan Venisia-san, anda tidak perlu terlalu formal jika memberikan reviews seperti 'kata maaf jika ada kesalahan...'. Aku adalah orang yang santai jadi anda tidak perlu tegang. Semua pertanyaan dan komentar anda baik itu komentar lembut ataupun pedas, akan selalu aku terima baik karena aku agak sedikit cuek dan selalu lapang dada jika ada yang ingin memberikan komentar pedas._

* * *

_**(Author Notes** :Maafkan aku para reader kemarin aku hanya mengirimkan satu chappy saja, itu disebabkan oleh pembimbing kursus adobe dan coreldrawku menyuruhku membuat game flash ringan sehingga aku melembur mengerjakannya tapi sekarang sudah selesai tinggal dikoreksi kembali tugasnya. Lalu__, aku sudah menyiapkan cerita baru dengan tantangan 100 kata tetapi berbeda dengan cerita ini dan berbeda genre. Cerita baru ini berhubungan dengan sejarah jepang, pelajaran sejarah adalah spesialisku. Tetapi di sini Lucy menggunakan sihirnya. Judulnya aku belum menemukan. Tapi settingnya, zaman feudal Jepang dan zaman Lucy)._

* * *

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	56. Kata 'tidak' yang terlarang

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 56 : Kata 'tidak' yang terlarang. **_

"Dokter, selamat pagi."

"Lucy, kenapa kemarin kamu pulang duluan?" tanya Natsu, abaikan salamnya. Bola mata hitamnya melirik tajam ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Ah, Itu..." Lucy panik, mata coklatnya melirik tidak tentu disertai panas dingin menyerang dirinya.

Iris mata Natsu _menyempit_ tajam seperti ular. Gadis itu semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Maafkan aku, dokter! Kemarin aku..."

Natsu tarik napas mencoba mendinginkan gejolak amarah dalam dirinya. Tatapan menakutkan berubah lembut, senyuman hangat terlihat lagi di wajahnya."Hari ini aku maafkan. Namun... bila aku mengajakmu pulang bersama, aku tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan ucapan, _'tidak' _dari mulutmu_._ Mengerti, Lucy?"

Lucy mengangguk pelan. "H-n..."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 05, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	57. Bangau Kertas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 57 : Bangau kertas.**_

_'Aku tidak percaya kalau dokter Natsu bisa menakutkan seperti itu.' _Lucy bergumam dalam hati sembari menatap kosong langit-langit koridor lalu tertunduk malu bersembunyi dibalik lembaran catatan yang dibawanya. Suratan merah mewarnai wajah gadis itu._ 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya? Kenapa dokter Natsu bersikeras ingin mengantarku pulang?' _gumamnya lagi_._

_'Hm?'_ Seketika, mata coklatnya tertarik pada sesuatu yang tergeletak diantara dinginnya lantai koridor. Lucy segera menyamperi dan dipungutnya benda tersebut. _'Bangau kertas? Kenapa ada disini?'_ tanyanya, kuriositas memenuhi benaknya seraya membolak-balik origami bangau itu. '_Akh..ini...bukankah ini-'_

"Akhirnya rahasiaku ketahuan...Heartifilia_-san,_" potong seseorang dari dalam sebuah kamar inap.

"Wendy..."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 05, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

(Kuriositas = ingin tahu)

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	58. Gadis kecil berkulit seputih salju

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 58 : Gadis kecil berkulit seputih salju.**_

"Aku tidak menyangka rahasiaku terbongkar. Ini semua gara-gara Carla berlari-larian kesana kemari. Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi...," kata Wendy sembari bangkit dari rebahannya, dibuka selimutnya.

"Akh...biar aku yang ke dalam. Kamu tidak perlu turun dari kasur, Wendy," ujar Lucy saat memperhatikan kaki Wendy menginjak dinginnya lantai kamar dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. "Carla?"

"Kucingku."

"Sekarang kemana dia?" tanya Lucy seraya tercangak-cangak mencari kucing Wendy serta mengembalikan origami itu.

"Terima kasih, Heartfilia-san. Dia bermain."

Lucy terbelakak kaget melihat warna _pucat_ salju merebak di seluruh tubuh gadis kecil itu. Wendy tampak berbeda sekali dengan hari pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 05, 201**3**

**Prompt:** _Pucat_

**Words: **100

* * *

**_Notice_** : _Leukemia terbagi beberapa tingkatan, Leukimia dasar, Kronis dan Akut. Leukemia dasar (perubahan warna pigmen tubuh berjalan sangat lambat), Leukemia Kronis ( Perubahan warna pigmen tubuh berjalan agak cepat sekitar satu bulan, perubahannya terlihat) sedangkan Leukemia akut ( Perubahan warna pigmen tubuh berjalan sangat cepat, seminggu bahkan sehari bisa terlihat perubahaannya tergantung fisik pasien itu sendiri)._

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	59. Piramida Bangau Kertas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 59: Piramida Bangau Kertas**_

_'Wendy, dia pucat sekali. Apa Leukemianya separah itu?'_

"Ada apa, Heartfilia_-san_?" Suara Wendy terdengar sangat lemah, iris coklatnya mamandang Lucy dengan rasa penasaran. Suara lemah gadis kecil itu memecahkan selubung perisai lamunan dari gadis pirang itu.

"Akh, tidak ada apa-apa, Wendy!" panik Lucy seraya ia melirik kanan kiri untuk merayau sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seketika, matanya terpukau dengan gundukan kawanan bangau kertas dengan beraneka warna dan tersusun rapi bagaikan sebuah piramida kecil. "Wendy, apa rahasiamu itu, 1000 bangau kertas?"

"Hehehe...tampaknya bukan rahasia lagi. Hn...terlalu kekanak-kanakan, ya, Heartfilia_-san_?" Wendy tertawa malu

"Menurutku tidak juga."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 07, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

(Merayau = Celingak-celinguk)

* * *

_**Balasan Reviews : **__Once again, I was never and never bored to say: **"Thanks to silent readers or readers who gives an feedback on the story, Thanks a lots for reading My story."**_

_****__**Nnatsuki : **__Hm...Leukimia adalah penyakit kanker darah yang umumnya menyerang leukosit (sel darah putih), Nnatsuki-san pernah mengalami anemia atau pernah lihat orang yang terkena anemia? Pucat'kan? Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat saja sedangkan Leukimia (darah putih), setiap penderitanya mengalami pembengkakan pada sel darah merah sehingga mereka berwajah pucat dan akan berubah warna sejalan dengan pembesaran sel darah putih yang menumpuk bisa nanti warna hijau, merah, orange bahkan terlebih parah lagi ada warna ungu (tahap warna berbahaya bagi pengidapnya)._

___Hehehe... Iya. Ideku ketahuan tapi tenang dan tunggu saja, apa wendy berhasil mencapai 1000 bangau atau kurang? Selain 1000 bangau, wendy akan membuat origami khusus buat Lucy. Apa itu? Just waiting it! Iya mulai fokus inti konflik, nich._

___**Tia Ikkimaza** : Penasaran? Okay, Aku lanjutkan. Wah, Gruvia fans ya? Setelah chappy Wendy ini, Anda akan disuguhi chapter pertemuan Gray dan Juvia plus Lucy._

___**Hikari Layla** : Hai(Iya)!...selain anda menikmati cerita romance, anda akan sedikit mengetahui dunia kesehatan. Aku sendiri juga masih hijau (kurang ahli) dalam ilmu ini tapi adikku membantuku. Tentu saja, aku selalu memberikan keterangan pada Kosa kata yang mungkin agak asing di telinga anda agar tidak bingung. _

___**Azalya Dragneel** : Hehe...Masalah wendy mati atau tidak, itu masih rahasia, Gomen! Kalau Lucy menjadi suster pribadi Wendy bukan berarti dia dekat terus dengan Natsu. Wendy mengidap Leukimia dengan kata Lain Kanker darah sehingga dia di bawah naungan dokter spesialis penyakit kanker darah sedangkan Natsu adalah dokter anak, dia merawat anak-anak yang terkena penyakit umum seperti Tipes, Demam, Diare dll bukan masalah kanker. Meski wendy adalah anak kecil tapi penyakitnya itu diluar naungan Natsu. Lucy akan selalu berada disisi Wendy hingga dia rela jaga malam, tapi ditemani oleh Natsu kok soalnya dia kerja jam malam._

___**Venisia** : Hehe...eto..tidak juga sih. Aku malahan dikatain sombong sama orang yang sama sekali belum kenal diriku (soalnya aku, anak yang pemalu) tapi setelah mereka kenal aku, mereka bilang aku ini cerewet, humoris, kadang peduli kadang cuek dan ramah. Yup. Tidak hanya satu lho, ada banyak. Tapi yang dirawat di rumah sakit hanya bos dari perkumpulan waria itu sementara sisanya berkunjung dan terpikat dengan ketampanan semua cowok yang ada di rumah sakit baik dokter, perawat hingga pasien._

**___Velisia : Acute Lymphocytic leukemia._**___ Hehehe...kamu tidak salah kok, Bob adalah salah satu dari mereka._

**___Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan Kalian...Terima kasih banyak jika ada yang ngefollows atau ngefavorite dan Ngereviews. Aku sangat tersentuh pada kalian semuanya. Hari ini aku akan melampiaskan kesalahan karena kemarin aku tidak mengirimkan update cerita ini.. tapi bertahap soalnya signal modem kadang error kadang cepat._**

* * *

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	60. Kenangan Lucy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 60 : Kenangan Lucy**_

_"_Heartfilia_-san..."_

"Sewaktu kecil dulu, aku pernah membuat bangau kertas tetapi kurang terampil sehingga tidak terlihat seperti bangau...Hehehe, ketika mengingat itu, aku..." Lucy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya justru ia tertawa geli sendiri. Wendy memandangnya dengan heran, tawa suster pirang itu bagaikan sebuah magnet sehingga mengundang Wendy ikut tertawa.

"Heartfilia-_san_, untuk siapa anda membuatnya?"

Lucy terbengkalai, diambilnya satu bangau kertas dari gundukan. "Untuk ibuku. Beliau sakit parah," jawabnya, menatap sedih bangau itu.

"Sekarang...bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Beliau sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu menderita lagi...untuk selamanya."

"Maafkan aku, Heartfilia-_san_," ucap Wendy, paham maksud kalimat Lucy.

"Tidak usah kamu pikirkan, Wendy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 07, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

(Terbengkalai = terdiam)

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	61. Kesetiaan pada 1000 Bangau Kertas I

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 61 : Kesetiaan Pada 1000 Bangau Kertas Bagian Awal **_

_"_Heartfilia_-san, _apa anda masih percaya pada mereka?_" _tanya Wendy dengan ragu-ragu namun rasa kuriositas yang tinggi memenuhi benaknya sehingga memberanikannya untuk bertanya.

"Hm..." Lucy termenung sejenak, bulatan kapas putih di langit mengusik dirinya untuk memperhatikan mereka kemudian beralih ke bangau kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Entahlah, Wendy. Percaya atau tidak, aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin saat itu, aku tidak melipatnya dengan sempurna sehingga harapanku dari bangau kertas tidak terkabul," tutur Lucy sambil duduk di sebuah kursi bersebelahan dekat dengan kasur Wendy.

"Aku percaya pada mereka walaupun sihir mereka hanya sebuah mitos belaka," kata Wendy yang terkesan serius.

"Wendy..."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 07, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

(Mengusik = menggoda)

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	62. Kesetiaan pada 1000 Bangau Kertas II

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dan bersahabat dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Fairy tail bukanlah _guild_ sihir melainkan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Fiore. Tokoh utama kita, Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perawat baru dan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya di sana. Kisah romantis, persahabatan, humor(?), sedih, ecchi, persahabatan dirinya dengan para pasien, sesama perawat dan dirinya juga diperebutan para dokter muda.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Chapter 62 : Kesetiaan Pada 1000 Bangau Kertas Bagian Dua**_

"Ini hebat sekali, Wendy. Apa dirimu yang membuat ini semua?" kagum Lucy sembari mengambil beberapa bangau kertas.

_"_Hmm..." Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cheria membantuku."

"Cheria?"

"Hn. Teman sekelasku. Seusai sekolah, dia selalu mampir kemari untuk menjengukku. Selain bercerita banyak hal, dia selalu membantuku melipat kumpulan bangau kertas ini. Lihat ini, Heartfilia-san. Bangau kertas buatan Cheria," kata Wendy sambil meperlihatkan bangau buatan Cheria. Lucy melihat senyuman ceria hadir di wajah Wendy yang pucat.

"Natsu_-san_ juga ikut membantuku."

"Dokter Natsu?!"

"Hn. Ini bangau buatan Natsu_-san_."

Lucy tercengang heran melihat bangau buatan Natsu begitu berantakan sama seperti yang dulu pernah dibuatnya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 13, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

* * *

**_A/N : Para reader sekalian, Aneki-chi (kakakku) sedang hiatus sementara, dia mendapatkan panggilan kerja 4 kali dan sibuk dengan proyek freelancernya serta bulan Juni, ia mau ambil test ujian masuk kuliah lagi sehingga bulan ini sampai Agustus, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ceritanya. Tapi jangan bersedih. Aku, Gizza yang akan menggantikannya. Tapi hanya beberapa dari ceritanya. Aku sudah diizinkan oleh dia untuk menggantikannya menulis. Mungkin aku tidak sepandai/ seimajinasi dengan Aneki tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan para reader yang terhormat. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya serta tolong dukung cerita buatanku._**

**_Please Support my stories :  
_**

**_Love Lessons (Jellal-Lucy)  
_**

**_Lighting Moments (Laxus-Lucy) (English)_**

**_Kalau kalian menemukan cerita one-shot dengan nama Zhe-chi bulan ini, itu aku yang membuatnya dan sempat dimarahiin oleh Aneki-chi._**

**_Rencananya, aku akan membuat cerita Erza-Jellal dan Gruvia One shot._**

**_Sedangkan cerita Aneki yang akan aku gantikan adalah_****_  
_**

**_Unexpected Adventure (SticLu)_**

**_Otometeki Kakumei Koi_**

**_Lucy and The Prince's of Chocolate Land_**

**_Love Behind The Contract (Ulqui/Orihime/Grimmjow)_****_  
_**

**_Nurse Charming (Natsu-Lucy)_**

**_(Tapi aku masih harus membaca ulang cerita buatannya sebab ideku sama dia berbeda, karena itu tolong kesabarannya)  
_**

**_Selain itu, Maafkan aku. Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era ; Oh... Aku payah dalam sejarah sehingga aku tidak bisa menggantikannya serta maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas Reviews karena aku masih malu -malu dengan kalian tapi aku senang berkenalan dengan Kalian dan berjanji akan membalas reviews kalian di hari esok._**

**_Maafkan aku dan Yoroshiku no Gozaimasu, Minna-san. \ ^ 0 ^ /_**

* * *

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


End file.
